Mama Knows Best
by RockerBabe414
Summary: Ranger's mother visits Steph in order to get her son a happily ever after. Babe, T coz I'm paranoid
1. Hey Mama!

**Mama Knows Best**

Character pairings: Steph and Ranger of course!

Warnings:

Summary: Steph catches Morelli cheating after they move in together, and she has nowhere to go. With Ranger in 'the wind' the Merry Men let her stay on the seventh floor, but what happens when Ranger's Mama arrives with a plan to get Ranger to admit his true feelings.

Maria's POV

I walked into Rangeman and smiled at Bobby, who was manning the front desk. He saw me approaching and smiled back as he stood up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mama Manoso, long time no see. How are you?" he asked.

"Ah, Bobby I am good, and you?"

Yeah, just peachy. I got shot in the foot last week and Boss man stuck me on desk duty. Speaking of Boss man, are you here to see Carlos, coz he's kinda in the wind at the moment."

I simply shook my head. "I am sorry about your foot, dear, but no I am not here for Carlos. I am actually here to speak to Stephanie, and I was told she was staying at his apartment."

"Yeah, the poor thing. She moved in with her on-again-off-again cop boyfriend and then caught him on the couch with Mobster Barbie. She drove in here at about 1am and asked if she could stay here, coz the cop made her give up her crappy apartment. Damn, we were all lining up to kill the cheating bastard, coz no one disses our Bomber and gets away with it, but she made us promise not to hurt him. Carlos could be a very lucky man if he could finally get his head far enough out of his ass and admit how he feels."

"Yes, well for that predicament Bobby, Pierre and I have a plan."I exclaimed before quietly explaining it to him.

When I was about half way through explaining my plan, Tank walked in with a relieved smile on his face.

"Thank God you're here, Maria. Carlos gets back tomorrow morning and he really needs a push to get his thick head out of his ass." he said "Steph's doing a lot better, I think she's over Morelli, but if Carlos screws this up, he's gonna be in a world of hurt."

"Definitely" agreed Bobby, crossing his arms across his chest "Bomber's like a little sister to me, most of the men even. If he tells her those lies and treats her like a fuck-doll again, he's gonna have a mini army of ex army men after him." his eyes filled with rage and he looked like he was going to rip someone's head off. Tank saw this and put a comforting had on his shoulder and told him.

"Man, I know what you're sayin', I feel it to. But Bomber won't let us hurt him like she wouldn't let us hurt Morelli. Damn, that woman's got a heart of gold." He turned to face me and handed me a small rectangular black box.

"Okay Maria, inside the box is the tape recorder. All you gotta do is press the red button to turn it on and off. Just have conversation with Steph; she's like an open book. If all else fails, call Ella and ask her to bring up some Champagne. Steph's a real cheap drunk, and if I remember correctly, you put us all to shame, drinking us under the table. When Bomber's tipsy, she'll say a lot of stuff she hasn't got the guts to say sober, but only use it as a last resort. Carlos will be pissed if he finds out we got his woman drunk. Actually, no, he'll be pissed full stop. I hope this plan works Maria" he said, looking sadly at me.

"Me too Pierre, me too."


	2. The Plan in Action

**Mama Knows Best**

Hey people! Next chapter is here, hope it's okay. Thanks to margaret fowler who asked nicely, *cough forced cough*, me to update. Thanks babe.

For the sake of the story, please pretend that Steph didn't meet Ranger's parents after he got shot (book 12)

Character pairings: Steph and Ranger of course!

Warnings: Slight spoilers for most books. Nothing too bad, content-wise, just a bit of language, unless I change my mind of where the story is going.

Summary: Steph catches Morelli cheating after they move in together, and she has nowhere to go. With Ranger in 'the wind' the Merry Men let her stay on the seventh floor, but what happens when Ranger's Mama arrives with a plan to get Ranger to admit his true feelings.

**Chapter 2- The Plan in Action**

Steph's POV

_*Dream time*_

_I walked up the path to Joe's house like I had a million times, but this time felt different. His car was in the drive way and I planned on surprising him with a new purchase from Victoria's secret. I went to unlock the door, but it was already partially open. I pushed it all the way open and walked into hallway. I was surprised when Bob, Morelli's orange slobbery dog, didn't run and jump on me. Strange noises were coming from the lounge room, and I stupidly went to investigate. Lying on the couch was Joe and Terri, both nude and in the middle of something that did NOT look like working together on a case. Joe noticed my presence and leapt off Terri. _

"_Cupcake, it's not what it looks like" _

_*End Dream time*_

I sat bolt upright in the luxurious bed, sweat dripping down my face. Those words echoed through my head. It's not what it looks like, screw him!

"Ring Ring"

Argh, who on earth would be calling at this hour? One person leapt to mind and I lunged for the phone, praying it was him.

"Yo?" I answered sleepily

"Hey Bomber, it's me" said Bobby all too happily. I glanced at the clock, which blinked back 11am. Shit; I was soooo late for work.

"Hey Bobby, good thing you called, I was dead to the world. Good thing Bossman isn't here or I'd be in deep shh, wait, Bossman, is he back Bobby? Please don't tell me he's back, I'm only allowed to move into my old apartment until the end of the week."

"Shhh, calm down Steph, it's okay. Ranger isn't scheduled to be back until Sunday night (liar), so it will be fine. Don't worry about coming down today Steph. Actually, there's someone that the Merry Men and I want you to meet." He said before murmuring under his breath "It's probably the last chance for both of them"

"They'll be up in twenty, so I just thought I should warn you." He said, before disconnecting.

Men and their phone skills!

I quickly pulled on a black Rangeman polo and black cargoes, before racing to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup, all the while wondering who this mysterious visitor could be.

I was walking into the kitchen when I heard a knock at the door, so I went to answer it. I don't know who I was expecting, but the woman on the other side was definitely not. She was a round woman, about 5 foot, I guess in her 50's, with mocha latte skin and dark chocolate eyes that were warm and motherly. She actually looked a lot like Ella. Strange.

My spidey senses were going off and I had the feeling that I had met this woman before; I just couldn't put 2 and 2 together.

"Hi" I said with a weak smile. God, I was nervous, but then my 'Burg manners kicked in. "Please, come inside and sit down." I said, ushering her into the living room.

"Thank you, dear. You must be Estephanie. You are just as beautiful as my sobrino (nephew) says." she said with a smile. She spoke with an accent that I couldn't quite place, but was as soothing as Ranger's. Wait, was this…, no, it can't be. This can't be Ranger's mother, could it?

"Would you like a drink or, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" I asked as she sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Oh, sorry dear, how rude of me. My name is Maria Manoso, I am Carlos' Mother." Holy shit, this is Batman's mother. I must have said this out loud because she began to laugh. It was a warm and contagious laugh that made you want to join in. Once she got herself under control, she smiled at me and said "My! My sobrino and Pierre were right you are a keeper." I was shocked

"Um, Mrs Manoso…" I started

"Please call me Maria"

"Okay, Maria. Ranger, er Carlos and I aren't together. But who are your sobrino and Pierre?"

"My sobrino means my nephew, Lester and Pierre is Tank. But of course you and Carlos are together. Are you, or are you not staying in his apartment?"

"Maria, Ranger and I aren't together. Ranger is just my, um, GOD, I don't even know anymore. He went from being my mentor, to my friend, to my best friend, to my lover for ONE fabulous night, before he sent me back to my ex. And I stupidly went. Then we were awkward friends, then best friends again. Tank let me stay here because I've got nowhere to go. Ranger doesn't even know I'm here, and I plan on being gone by the time he gets back. I gave up my apartment to move in with my boyfriend, now EX boyfriend since I caught him doing Mobster Barbie the couch. My mother is raving about Joe, my ex, being my last chance of happiness and saying that I can't keep the men in my life satisfied, so I can't go to my parents. Ranger always looks out for me, saves me from my stalkers, helps me with my skips and gives me jobs when I'm broke. He gives me cars when mine blow up, a safe place to stay when I've got nowhere to go, and asks for nothing in return. No, scratch that, he did once, that's how he got me to bed!"

Maria raised her eyebrow at that, but otherwise let me continue. Damn I wish I could do that.

"He says his life doesn't lend itself to relationships, but hell, I'm the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. I have more crazies than pairs of shoes, and that's a lot. I don't want marriage and kids yet, at least not anytime soon, all I want is someone to love me for who I am, not someone they can turn me into. All I want is to fly, but Ranger is the only one that helps me. He says he's willing to do casual sex but I can't do that. I can't be his fuck buddy because my heart is too much involved. I love him." I burst out, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Maria came and sat next me on the couch, enveloping m in her arms. Her embrace felt warm and safe, almost as good as Ranger's.

When my tears had subsided, I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"He's a cold-hearted, uncompromising bastard with secrets and commitment issues and eats rabbit food, but I love him. I love him so much, with everything that I am." I smiled up at her and said. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get all emotional. What was it that made you want to come over? I'm sorry but Rang… um, Carlos is in the wind and I don't exactly know when he'll be back."

"Ah, but Estephanie, I wish to speak to you." She said as she began to fiddle with something in her handbag. When she was done she looked up at me and continued.

"My little Carlos was so closed off and cold since he joined the army, but he began to open up, like the light had begun to return to his life. That was three years ago Estephanie, which was when he first met you, was it not? He would tell his nieces and nephews stories of his 'Babe's' exploding cars, but also of her bravery and kind heart. Whenever he would speak of this woman, it seemed as if she was his whole world."

"He would even smile" she said brightly, "I have not seen Carlos smile since he joined the army. He is my Carlitos once more."

"Even if you both can't see it, Carlos is hopelessly in love with you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hey, so what did you think? Love, hate, indifferent? Review please =)

Next chapter will be Steph and Maria talking some more, and maybe our favourite superhero will feature. (FYI my fave is of course Batman!)


End file.
